User talk:Nelthro
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nelthro Kanir page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 18:26, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Nelthars Hey Nelthro, I made a category for the Nelthar faction but I think that it would be best if you described the Nelthars since I am not very knowledgeable on them. Here is a link to the category. Harold Burned-Mane (talk) 19:23, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :There are some things that will need to be tweaked so the Nelthars can fit 100% into my timeline/canon. For now I am too busy with other characters to edit the Nelthar pages but soon I will and when I do I will notify you of any tweaks I've had to make to them. 22:45, July 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Of course. I will only change things that are too lore-breaking. There are many things that can easily fit into TES canon, like Nelthro's god-like powers. It can easily fit as it is similar to Vivec's, Sothas Sil's and Almalexia's powers. 15:52, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Naerion Sure, but you don't need permission from me to add pages. Though I appreciate the heads up. 02:38, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Are you going to use that infobox definitively? 02:44, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::I've made explanations for most of the Nelthars' powers, just so you know, and I will be sharing them with you as you work on the pages. As for Naerion I think his mind control powers can be some form of advanced Illusion magic, considered Black Magic because it is too powerful. What do you think about that explanation for his ability? 12:06, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Though I think you are going to have to change his birth year. Or else he would've been 13 in Return of the Septim Dynasty. 12:10, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::The current year is 4E 219, and Return of the Septim Dynasty happened in 4E 213-215. So either he was 11-13 years old when that happened or his birth year is going to have to be earlier than 4E 202. 12:20, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::That works. Also what was the name that you picked for the Nelthar's county? 15:29, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Have you seen these Armor mods? Evil Mastermind Armor and Contractor Armor. Whenever I see these they make me think of Naerion. 20:33, August 14, 2014 (UTC) I will when I start working on the Nelthars, however there are quite a few people ahead of the Nelthars in my list of things to do. 11:32, August 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nelthar Canon Sure, that sounds like a good idea. 17:42, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :If you need any help on anything don't be afraid to ask. I can also help you when you are going to modify some characters to add them to my canon. 18:17, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I saw, I added some categories that were missing. Also you can add Naerion and Nelthro to your canon as well. It is ok for characters to be part of more than one canon. 18:27, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure, but you need to talk to Kool Khajiit about that. He is in charge of the icons. 18:35, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Also if you want you can add some events involving the Nelthars, that happened in my canon, in my timeline. 18:36, August 19, 2014 (UTC) :If you want an infobox for your category than I can help make one for you, I can even be similar to mine but with a different color scheme. 18:51, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Canon Icon Okay, great. Keep in mind that the icon shouldn't feel too out of place (check the thread and see for yourself, Harold's icon differs, but he is the founder), and it must have a transparent background unless it's rectangular. The icon's color shouldn't blend with the infobox' color and must also have a black border (or white if the icon itself is black or dark). Send your icon to me once it's finished, use 25px size so I could check how it looks as an icon. I'll do the rest. The higher quality the icon is, the better :P Yeah, and label the image as Nelthar Canon or NC, it'd make it easier for me to make the template :) Have a nice day. Kool Khajiit This one needs something? 03:02, August 20, 2014 (UTC) : It looks nice. Could you make a straighter border, hmm? When you're done, upload the image here (it shouldn't be the size of the icon, the template takes care of that). KOOL KHAJIIT 08:01, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: The Template will be done soon. Check your articles a few minutes later then. KOOL KHAJIIT 08:38, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::: A quick question - some of your articles are also part of Harold's canon. Should his icon be removed or should I make these articles use both? KOOL KHAJIIT 08:43, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::: The icons stack in one place if more than one are used. Sorry, it's a pain in the arse to change the icons' position (I'll have to do this with every icon on the wiki and test a lot), and you'll have to choose one of them until I tweak their positions. KOOL KHAJIIT 13:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Faction Whatever you like. What you said about their ranking systems and history seems like a good place to start. 12:47, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :The M.O.R.A.G. T.O.N.G, The Penitus Oculatus (Legend of Nirn), The Shadows of Tyranil. 13:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) I didn't mean that Kaniros was in Akavir, I mean that the Nelthar homeland was somewhere in Akavir. Since you never specified where in Akavir it was located. 14:57, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :No need to apologies. I am an admin so it is my job to listen to people's questions and comments. 15:10, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Count of Kaniros That reminds me, have you decided who will be the Count of Kaniros? 15:12, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :Don't remember, when the Nelthars took custody of him Darius exiled him to Kaniros. Don't remember for how long it was for. I'd say like 10 years or something seems like a good amount of time for house arrest. Though Darius would likely get irritated if Naerion was put charge, he doesn't like him much after the whole mind controlling the Bosmer King thing. Also the Camorans don't like him, so Naerion would probably want to avoid going to Valenwood. But it is your choice, even if Naerion is out in charge there won't be any backlash from the Emperor for that, it he serves his sentence in Kaniros. 15:39, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::So Naerion it is, Count Naerion of Kaniros. It has a nice ring to it. 18:54, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandal I gave him a another warning, it will be his last, i believe in "3 strikes, you're out" . Anything else from him, be it insults or vandalism, and he will be banned. 22:31, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Nelthro's Powers I think that the best way to ground Nelthro's powers into the lore, so they don't seem out of place, is for him to have acquired them from a Divine Artifact, like the Tribunal did with the Heart of Lorkhan. You don't have to say which artifact it was from, or where it is. You could also say that the reason he has Nigh-Omnipotence instead of being a living god like the Tribunal is because he lost the artifact. 16:08, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Naerion's Age If he was born in 4E 189 then he would currently be 30 years old, since the current year is 4E 219. So should I change his age to 30 or his birth year to 4E 191? 15:36, August 26, 2014 (UTC) :I'll change his birth year to 4E 190 so he was 28 in the beginning of Back to Roots. 16:04, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Nelthar Characters I've started to add characters from part 2 of Return of the Septim Dynasty. There were quite a lot of Nelthars introduced: Naerion, Visus, Tyronos, Tanion, Alis and Xeraz. Do you want me to make pages for the ones that don't have them already or should I wait and let you take care of all the Nelthar pages? 16:19, September 10, 2014 (UTC) :Lol, I just saw your message. I don't know if we should make a different page for Tanion, though we could. We can make a Tanion (BMC) page and rename the original page to Tanion (Nelthar Canon) or something similar to that. As for Visus I don't remember if she actually did something in the RP, because I remember that you added a bunch of characters and some didn't even do much. So if her contribution to the story wasn't that important I might just retcon her out, same for the other characters. 14:46, September 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I will work on their pages once I finish the other Part 2 character's pages. 14:47, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Nelthar Canon Infobox I have taken the liberty to make an infobox for the characters of the Nelthar Canon that aren't a part of my Canon. Just so they can easily be distinguished. I just changed the background from white to black, to make it the same color as the icon for the Nelthar Canon. 15:09, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Naritin I like that image of Naritin, it looks awesome. Anyway I edited his Powers to explain what Death Magic is, making in lore-friendly in the process. 16:43, September 19, 2014 (UTC) New RP My new RP is up. Here is the link. 23:48, October 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Error Sorry Nelthro, I've never encountered that issue before. You should try asking around the Community Central. 00:23, October 17, 2014 (UTC) PotR You shouldn't cause too much damage on the Forsworn, or else it will basically make them a nonissue to the Nords, and they are supposed to be the main enemy to the Nords during the RP. The whole Apollo splitting up the tribes thing made me have to change my story line a bit but Garbhan is still going to attack Markarth soon. 16:05, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :I can list off the top of my head at least a dozen RPs that have died from lack of direction, some include yours. Certain plot points need to be planned or the story/plot can't continue, or it goes off the rails. If Naerion deals with the Forsworn by himself then the central 'villain' is done with, and that basically makes the RP moot. 14:04, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Well it depends. If Naerion attacks Markarth that will be seen as an act of war by the Nords, who will demand Naerion be punished for his crimes. The Emperor will also be pissed that they let Naerion roam free and continue to plot even though he is exiled to County Kaniros. Because of that the Nelthars aren't going to be able to just take Naerion back to Kaniros and protect him from punishment. This time his offence will be too great, declaring war on Skyrim and by extension the Empire. If you want all the Nelthars to become antagonists to the Empire that is fine, but the fallout of that needs to happen in another RP. Because this RP is not the place to have a war like that. Dragonborn, Dragons, Huge Armies and everything else the Empire has at its disposal vs the Nelthars and their powerful members. That would completely throw the RP out of focus. Personally I think you should just let Naerion be punished, I mean he is going to attack a city. That is pretty big of an offense, he needs to at least be sent to jail for that. I mean Nelthro and some of the other Nelthars aren't stupid, nor unreasonable. Even they should see that Naerion stepped over the line by taking Markarth. 09:54, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::If his plans are taking over Markarth, probably not. Like I said attacking a city is an act of war. Not only would he have to deal with the Stormcloaks, the standing army of the Nords of Skyrim, but he would also have to deal with the Legion should the High King decide to ask for aid from the Empire. He may have an army of Dwarven automatons and a few powerful followers, like his son, but he is extremely outnumbered. He is most likely going to be able to capture the city with ease and be able to hold it for a time, but not forever. I mean even if he defeats the Stormcloaks at first, the Dragonborn lives nearby in Hjaalmarch. 10:29, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure you can take your time. There is no need to go attack Markarth right away, I mean we are still in part 1 of the RP. As for people he could recruit, there aren't many. The Thalmor were wiped out by Augurius Mede, so they are all dead. It will take time for that weed to grow back. Darius is a pretty beloved Emperor, he gave a lot more independence and autonomy to the provinces so he doesn't have many enemies. The only major factions that are against him are the criminal factions like the Thieves Guild, the Dark Brotherhood, etc. But those are neutral factions, as in they don't care about anything other than themselves. So I don't think there is anyone that he can recruit to help him take Markarth. There is the Forsworn but they don't want to share the Reach with anyone, they want it all to themselves. 12:19, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hey Nelthro. Just asking where you are, since we kind of need you to continue the Naerion plot. Humble has already had his character talk with the Blackguards, all that is left is your character meeting with the other factions. 11:41, November 8, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Hey Nelthro. Me, Humble and the new guy(Raziel) are waiting on you to continue with the Naerion part of the story. I will wait until it has been 2 days since your last post, when it reaches 2 days I will be forced to take control of Naerion in order to continue the plot and not let the RP die. 10:11, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Re: New RP Sure I will check it out. I just finished the semester last week so I have time to RP more than before. 21:00, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey Nelthro, the Stormcloaks are inside the city and a group is heading into the Keep. I will also have another group go into Cidhna Mine as soon as they find out that the Jarl is in there. As for the Dreadguards that were fighting outside I had them run into the city as soon as the vampires were wiped out and they ditched their Daedric Armor, go into hiding to get away from the Stormcloaks. 18:01, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ESRP Images Hey Nelthro, other than my message above there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. There are three images in the Elder Scrolls Roleplaying Wiki that you posted, one of Naerion, one of Nelthro and the other of the Nelthars. Do you want me to bring those images over to this Wiki or not? 00:07, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Plight You could just tell me through a message what you plan to do with your characters and I can continue the story even when you are absent. For example what Nelthro and Naritin are going to do. 01:54, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Ok. 20:57, February 9, 2015 (UTC) New Nelthars It is better to have two pages than to completely change Tanion's original page. Since what is on her page and her character from the BMC are very, very different. There are many characters that have two pages. Like Rowan Autumn-Arrow, he has Rowan Autumn-Arrow (Brave New World) and Rowan Autumn-Arrow (Legend of Nirn). 12:43, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Whoops I fixed it, the image is working now. Also I don't think I mentioned it but I made a banner for the Nelthars and put it on their page. I never asked you what you thought about it. 18:12, April 8, 2015 (UTC) How to add images, properly? You have to write the "File:Xeraz.png" for the image to appear. 02:03, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Thormir Thomir can't be wearing the Stormlord Armor. It is a one of the kind armor and owned by Ulfric Stormcloak. As for his age he would have to be about 30 or so. Depends how old you want him to have been during the Dragon Crisis. 11:45, April 17, 2015 (UTC) :It kind of does, since that is Ulfric's armor. It'd be like having Visus wearing the Emperor's robes. 16:24, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ::It isn't used by anything. So you can have the Dreadguards use it. 19:15, April 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Idea What is the central idea of the RP? I mean, what will it revolve around? 10:57, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Well if you don't want a big war you could have maybe a rebellion in one province, say Black Marsh for example, that fights the Thalmor. The rebels can be funded by the Nelthars or something like that. Or you could do a Volkihar vs. the Dawnguard story, since both factions still exist in your canon. Other than that I'd suggest doing something related to one of the guilds, or any story that interests you personally. That is what I do, I make RPs that I find interesting. 19:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Fangs at Dawn I will check it out when I have the time. Today I am pretty busy. 18:38, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Solance Character That is Sunny's family, so you will have to ask her if you can make a female member of the Solance family. As far as I know the only living members are Dowager Queen Ivara and her son, King Damian Solance. But she will probably let you add another family member. 18:07, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I have over 300 mods that is so a myth. Play till' you drop (talk) 00:43, August 12, 2015 (UTC) The Golden Ash Yam Tournament Greetings Champion of the Sand! If you have received this message, please do not disregard it as simple junk mail, I know that I would as that stuff never ceases to be annoying… You have been selected as one of many champions to take part in the first Golden Ash Yam Tournament, where representative fighters belonging to each champion will compete in league of le- heroic warriors, cunning rogues and smart alecky mages. We are sure that most of you will need some time to decide on which of your characters will be your champion, assuming that you have more than one character that is. Usual arena rules apply, *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Nominated combatants for the Golden Ash Yam Tournament MUST belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. If you are hesitant to enter the Tournament and do not wish to have a champion submitted, then you have three days to pull them out. Alternatively, if you have a specific champion in mind, please say which one you nominate here by Wednesday or else one will be chosen for you. Get prepared or get dead! The Arena Announcer. GoT Nel, If you're desperate for small children to allow into the Nelthars, there's a certain 15-year old in Daggerfall for her brother at the moment. :P "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 15:13, September 29, 2015 (UTC) (That was a joke, by the way) Anyway, I'm really liking Alien:Oppression. I mucked up when I was writing the character sheet, but I've fixed it now. It was okay for him to be at the battle of the Red Ring, right? Cheerio, Helios. Spacial Manipulation The wormhole and paradox part of the power is still OP. 09:45, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :That is fine, I was already going to make that a skill that Psyjic Order wizards can do. That stuff about pocket dimension and teleporting part of your body don't make sense though. If you teleport part of your body that bodypart will be severed and you will likely die. Just make it related to Aetherial Form what it will be fine. :Also, even if those two kids have extremely affinity with magic they can't learn a skill from 0 to 100 in the course of a few days. It'd take many many many months, years even. So personally I am considering yours and Hamsters' posts to be taking place over the course of many months while the children are training. 17:18, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::By the time of the Falmer RP they will be in their mid teens, probably around 15. 17:56, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::It is. That sounds fine. 18:01, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Alien Oppression New Order is in the final battle, so it will be done really soon. When it is, I will join your RP. 12:16, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Alien Oppression Hey Nel, Just wondering, what are the power limits in terms of characters? I wanted one of my characters to have powerful earth manipulation, and the other to have powerful alteration. Is that okay? "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..." - Henry V (Helios) 22:30, October 9, 2015 (UTC) p.s. The earth manipulation is she can do things like throw up walls of earth for brief periods. That should give you an idea. p.p.s. The alteration involves things like better -light spells, better paralysis, and much better telekinesis. No flesh spells though Farrow Farrow is a Half-Elf what? Half-Altmer Half-Imperial, Half-Bosmer Half Breton, etc. Details would be nice. PS.: In every instance in which Farrow talk about themselves or someone talk about Farrow, Farrow is referred to with male pronouns. Also at one point Farrow even calls themselves a man. Hamster herself also refers to Farrow with male pronouns on numerous occasions in OCCs. Just saying... :P 11:38, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Into Yokuda Hey Nelthro, I was kinda wondering, because Amorth isn't really important to the story, and plays a nearly non-existent role, perhaps I could take on a new role, that of a New Dragonborn Empire Expeditionary Force? Deano Bálor 23:54, August 14, 2016 (UTC) A Certain Magical Yokuda Yes, indeed. This seems to be the best course of action. Do proceed. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|''' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 16:29, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Kaniros See me in chat to discuss [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Quoth the raven NEVERMORE! ' ]] 18:57, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Re: Shaokris article I will change it all together. Is there another semi-remote area in which Shaokris's anscestral monastery may be located? Keep in mind that they are now extinct as I said in his article. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 10:47, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Shaokris Dilemma What about non religious and just peaceful monk like people? Do you have a location that they could have been? [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 08:50, September 15, 2016 (UTC) : Dilemma Solved Okay, will fix soon. I apologize sincerely for taking liberties I shouldn't have. Thank you for your cooperation and patience. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 01:57, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Drawing a Hot Akamer Babe This is a reminder to draw my Akamer chick. I want her Draconic features to be light and a bronze/Royal purple. Her hair should be white and skin the color of Bosmer. Make her nude but her wings covering up the sensitive parts. This way you can leave out the hands. [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ' ]] 02:12, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Picturesque requests Purty position [[User_talk: The_Poetic_Dragon|' Sky Shattering Thu'um!! ''' ]] 22:47, September 22, 2016 (UTC)